1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device emits light from a plurality of pixels to form an image. The light is emitted based on data signals which are written in synchronization with scanning signals. In some circumstance, a capacitor (e.g., parasitic capacitance) may be formed between adjacent data lines which causes interference.